


十二番队与一只叫惣右介的猫

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Aizen Sousuke, M/M, Top Hirako Shinji, top Urahara Kisuke, 平蓝, 浦蓝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Relationships: Hirako Shinji /Aizen Sousuke, Urahara Kisuke/Aizen Sousuke
Kudos: 1





	十二番队与一只叫惣右介的猫

“咚、咚、咚……”沉重的脚步声从大门那边袭来。  
这不是平子第一次来十二番队，但他相信他的理由绝对在整个护庭十三队的历史上都是独一无二的。  
——他的副队已经消失快一个星期了！！！  
起初，平子没有把这‘小小的失踪’太当回事，毕竟对方重要的东西都在自己手里扣押着，就算搞事也搞不起来什么大动作，大家都是成年人，给彼此留点私人空间对谁都有利。  
可很快，他就发现事情并没有想象中的那么简单。  
“怎么会不在静灵庭……”在短暂的惊讶后，平子立刻闭上眼睛，再次用灵络追踪了一遍蓝染的灵压。  
还是没有。  
“……竟敢私自跑去流魂街。”也许是对‘被蒙在鼓里’而感到不爽，总之当平子得知蓝染并没有通过四扇大门但却于五天前与浦原喜助有说有笑的走进十二番队队舍后，他的心态就完全朝着一个诡异的方向发展了。  
“那个……平子队长……请您放低一下自己的灵压……我们队有很多精密的仪器……”壶府跟在平子后面，小心翼翼的说着。  
他真是讨厌死接待员这个职位了，天知道每隔一个礼拜就要接待一位被惹恼的队长或三席的压力有多大。  
“找喜助那家伙报销，堂堂一个四枫院附属贵族的少爷，这点钱应该还是舍得出的吧。”不说还好，一提到这事，平子只觉得火气更大了。  
他一点也不想回忆蓝染对浦原在队费分配上的评价。  
一、点、也、不、想！  
“但是……”  
“喜助在哪？”壶府还想再挣扎一下，但某人很明显是不想再等下去了。  
“在……走廊最尽头的那个房间……”望着身旁这位脸黑到不能再黑了的队长，‘卑微’的接待员还是决定优先考虑保命的问题。  
毕竟这静灵庭说到底还是个‘官大一级压死人’的地方，除了极少数‘被偏爱’所以‘有恃无恐’的队员或副队外，大部分人对高位席官的态度都是‘能躲就躲，躲不开就顺。’  
“真乖，这才是一个下属该有的样子。”平子明显也很满意壶府这个态度，只见他拍了拍对方的肩膀，随后便双手插兜，晃晃悠悠的走向长廊深处。  
一扇扇单调又无趣的障子从两侧划过。  
这家伙的内心到底有多空洞啊。看着围绕在四周的、几乎令人产生审美疲劳的装修，平子不由得在心里这班吐槽到。  
即便是蓝染，都会在闲暇之余养些花花草草来玩，美其名曰陶冶情操，而浦原的日常模式，则精密且单调的像台机器，仿佛一切都只为了一个目标而服务。  
为什么惣右介会对这种人青睐有加啊……金发男人挠了挠头，面色不悦的站在门口。  
其实他并不想就直接这样走进去“捉奸”，至于原因，一方面是因为按照护庭十三队的规矩，在没有批准的情况下，擅自闯入其他队长的队舍属于严重违规行为。  
至于另一方面……平子凝视着门槛，脑子里飞快的寻找着听起来能站得住脚的借口。  
因为这件事说到底，不过只是一件自家副队没有向他汇报日程的小事而已，又不是老婆跟别人睡了，完全没必要搞的这么兴师动众。  
但是……  
“惣右介你都好几天没理人家了，差不多该消气了吧。”一道熟悉的声音从房间内传来，打断了平子的思绪。  
果然是在这里啊！不知为何，在坐实了自家副队“出轨”一事后，某位队长反而冷静了下来。  
起码他没有从哪个犄角旮旯里“勾引”个什么自己不认识的人。  
“我不过只是摸了一下胡子而已，惣右介也太小心眼了。”  
……什么鬼？那家伙有这玩意吗？平子认真回想着他与蓝染为数不多的几次近距离接触，那下巴光滑到简直都不像个男人，更别提胡茬这种东西了  
“我明白了，惣右介是想跟我一起睡觉是吧！今晚我就抱你上……”  
“给我等一下！你是怎么得出这个结论的啊！”越是经验丰富的战士，就越是依赖于身体的本能，因此当平子回过神时，他已经站在房间的中央了。  
气氛突然间诡异了起来。  
……果然就不该对蓝染掉以轻心。顶着屋子里一人一猫的视线，平子难得觉得脸上有些挂不住。  
“平子队长！”与他相反，在看到来人后，浦原则表现出了一副很开心的样子。  
“我没有收到你要来的消息，是有什么紧急的事情吗？”说着，便把猫从地上抱了起来。  
“……应该算是有吧。”看着在对方怀里，不停扑腾的棕色成年猫咪，一股不妙的预感涌上平子的心头。  
虽然说，副队长变成猫这种事怎么想怎么扯淡……  
“喵！”  
但这猫长得也太像蓝染了吧！  
望着浦原臂弯里的猫，平子一时间有种自己其实还没睡醒的错觉。  
整只猫的年龄不大，身子骨明显还没完全长开，但就算这样，它的体格也已远超同类。蓬松又浓密的毛发被搭理的非常好，一看就是那种每天都会舔自己的猫。一双挺立的耳朵不停的转动着，好像对他和浦原之间的对话很感兴趣的样子。  
“我说……喜助啊……”平子一边说着，一边慢慢的向那只猫伸出手去。  
“你之前不是在跟惣右介那家伙说话吗？他人呢？”猫咪的手感非常好，让他想起自家副队那一头柔顺的棕发。  
“就是这孩子啊。”浦原微笑着回答到。  
“这样啊……”平子眯起眼睛，感受着猫咪在他掌心下起伏的呼吸以及因满意而发出的呼噜声。  
“那事不宜迟，我这就把它带回去，这两天多谢你照顾了。”说完，便试图去拎猫的后颈。  
可实际情况永远比想象中的要复杂。  
“稍等一下啊平子队长！”只见浦原抱着猫，轻巧的就躲过了平子的‘魔爪’。  
“惣右介是我的啊，就算你是我的前辈，这个也不可能让给你的。”  
不知是不是当下的场景过于魔幻的原因，平子竟然从那只猫的眼神中看到了对浦原的鄙视。  
“惣右介从毕业起就是我的队员了，妄想也要有个度哦，喜助。”  
不过既然都已经这么‘疯狂’了，那接下来无论发生多超出常识的事都是很正常的吧。瞥了一眼那只变成猫的自家副队，平子完全放弃了思考。  
“惣右介是平子队长的副队这点没有错。”浦原说着低下头，温柔的抚摸着猫咪的额头。  
“但是惣右介是我的猫也是事实。”  
“你这是什么乱七八糟的逻辑啊！”一阵强大的灵压从平子身上溢出，说真的，他已经很久没有这般动真格的欲望了。  
“缚道之六十三，锁条锁缚！”黄色的灵压唰的一下就凝聚成了绳索的形状，而下一秒，它就缠在浦原的腰上了。  
“舍弃咏唱的六十级鬼道……”浦原看了看围在自己身边的灵压，他的猫在平子刚一出手时就窜进了他的衣襟里，现在正不安的试图在里面缩成一团。  
“看来平子队长是认真的呢……”  
“这是当然的吧。”平子晃晃悠悠的向前走去，其实这缚道并不是完全状态，毕竟他的目标只是让对方失去行动力并把自家副队夺回来，稍微给一点威慑就可以了，没有必要来硬的。  
“那么……我也得好好‘回礼’一下才行啊……缚道之六十二，百步栏杆！”  
白色的柱栏顷刻间从天而降，一节一节强有力的钉在地上，迫使平子不得不向后退去。  
“喂喂喜助，知道你有钱，但是就这么砸队舍真的好吗？”看着被鬼道砸了好几个洞的天棚和地板，平子拍了拍身上的灰尘，笑着说到。  
“我也是‘迫不得已’啊。”浦原边说边挣开了束缚。  
“毕竟只有‘惣右介’的所有权，我是真的很想和平子队长挣个输赢出来。”  
“也就是说这队舍维修费不用我们五番队掏是吧！”或许是真的被戳到了痛脚，一股强有力的灵压霎时间就凝聚上了平子的右手。  
它并没有形成任何鬼道的样式，只是单纯的、由纯粹的灵力所构成。  
就像一个蓄势待发的虚闪。  
“那我这边可就不客气了！”语音未落，金发男人就瞬步到的浦原面前，紧接着又将灵压球重重的向对方身上砸去。  
“红姬！”一道血色的墙及时出现在了两人之前，替浦原挡下了这几乎可以被看做为零距离炮的一击。  
“轰！！！”  
“哗啦啦……”  
灵压的余韵如潮水般席卷向四面八方，原本就不是很结实的队舍在此等冲击下更是被直接震到四分五裂。  
然而平子的攻击却没有因此而画上句话。  
“雷吼炮。”这一招并没有什么过多的咏唱或气势，男人只是抬了抬手，就把那些弥漫在四周的灵力重新聚集了起来。  
如火纯青。  
“这下可真是伤脑筋了啊……”感受着身旁那些仿佛活过来的灵压，浦原的表情难得的严肃了几分。  
“断空！”巨大的‘墙壁’应声而起。  
那是能完全抵御九十级以下的破道的绝对防御，岿然矗立于大地之上，将平子的攻击悉数拦下。  
“轰轰轰！”如惊雷般的声音响彻云霄。  
此时的十二番队队舍，俨然就是一片由高浓度灵压形成的海洋，围绕着位于中心的那两个漩涡，呼啸着、喷涌着。  
“总是防守的话，可不会有结果啊，喜助。”伴随着一阵轻笑，平子略显低沉的声音从浦原的身后传来。  
“白雷。”  
“！”男人浅灰色的眸子瞬间睁大，其实浦原在这一瞬间的反应已经到了绝无仅有的程度，但高手之间的过招就是这样，从来没有哪一方较弱之说，有的只是谁比谁更强。  
“惣右介归我了。”争分夺秒的比试不存在所谓的犹豫，浅白色的灵压‘噌’的一下就穿过了浦原的右肩，灰色的青烟从伤口中缓缓冒出。  
“一味地防守吗……”  
“什……”  
白色的队长羽织飘然落下，而浦原的身影却早已不在其中。  
平子知道这个，四枫院家的拿手好戏，隐秘步法之三，空蝉。  
“我看上去像是那种人吗？平子队长……”厚重的灵压从金发男人的背后袭来，直至此刻，某位队长才终于察觉到，在这场比试中，他一直落于下风。  
“六杖光牢！”  
不同于普通死神，浦原释放出的这六片光翼简直是异样的沉重，平子确信，哪怕现在被困住的人是蓝染，多半也要花点心思才能解开禁锢。  
“我不会像平子队长那么过分的。”红色的灵压飞速的聚集着，平子不用看都知道那是什么鬼道。  
“只是……稍微会疼一点而已。”  
“开什么玩笑！”一时间，滔天的灵压从平子身上散发出来，硬生生的碾碎了大半的光翼。  
“太晚了……破道之三十一，赤火炮。”没有再给对手喘息的时间，浦原面无表情的念出了招式的名字。  
“轰！”  
滚滚的热浪与浓烟一并袭来。  
比赛结束……要真是这么简单就好了啊……感受着烟幕后面的灵压，浦原自嘲般的在心里如此嘀咕着。  
他自然没有天真到认为这一下就可以让那个人认输，但坚决到这个地步，着实有些出乎他的意料了。  
“把惣右介……”四散的烟雾开始向内聚集。  
“给我还回来！”带着灵压的利刃从灰烬后面冒出，‘唰’的一下划开了浦原胸前的衣襟。  
一只毛茸茸的猫腿就这样暴露在了外面。  
“啊……遭了！”看着自己大敞四开的胸襟，浦原下意识的想把猫扔出去再给它套个吊星和倒山晶，但平子与自己的距离实在是太近了，他根本没有任何机会再次躲开对方伸向自己猫咪的‘魔爪’。  
“喵！”  
胜负已分。  
“这还是真是拼命呢，平子队长。”浦原看了看周围的残垣断壁，头疼的叹了口气。  
虽说他从一开始，就知道这件事绝对不会有什么简单的走向。  
“你还说呢，要是你老老实实的把惣右介还我，至于搞成这个样子吗？”平子边说边晃了晃拎在手里的猫，他现在正采取着一个绝对错误的抱猫姿势——单手拎着猫咪的后腿。  
“可是那本来就是我的猫啊……”浦原说的一脸委屈，不知是不是错觉，平子只觉得对方一个劲的往自己身后瞅。  
“认清现实，喜助。”不过他并不在乎这个，就算来了别人又怎样，他一个堂堂队长级，有资格训他话的，也不过只是山老头一人而已。  
而且比起宣誓主权，写两篇悔过书又算得了什么。  
“惣右介从来都是我的，不管他是人是猫。”  
“队长，请问您究竟在说什么胡话？”熟悉的声音从耳边传来。  
“吵死了惣右介这不关你的事………惣右介？？！”望着站在自己身边的，一个完完整整的副队，平子惊的连声都变了。  
“在。”蓝染神情困惑的回答着，他的目光在浦原、废墟、自家队长以及队长手里的猫身上流转了好几圈，看样子是在试图弄懂这件事的来龙去脉。  
“…………为什么你会在这里啊！！！”惊恐的声音响彻天际。  
“……抱歉，是我妨碍了两位队长之间的……切磋吗？”看着平子暴跳如雷的样子，蓝染眨了眨眼睛，十分抱歉的说到。  
“没人说这个！”平子一边跳脚，一边用余光扫视着站在一旁看戏的浦原。  
他就知道这是个套！世界上怎么可能有副队长变猫这么离奇的事！  
更离奇的是他他【醠】妈的竟然还信了！  
“我的意思是……你这几天去哪了？”平子深吸一口气，努力使自己的心情平复下来。  
说真的，他现在的脸上简直就像是被火烧过一样，控制不住的发红发热。  
“为什么感觉不到你的灵压，为什么有人说，看到你和喜助那家伙有说有笑的走进了十二番队队舍。”某位队长连珠炮似得对自家副队质问到。  
不，真相绝对不可以是他想的那样。  
“队长……您也适当的看一下公文吧。”听后，蓝染无奈的揉了揉前额。  
“公文？什么公文？”平子疑惑的问着，此时他的大脑自然乱成一团麻绳，完全失去了独立思考的能力。  
“是我在一个星期前，与队员日程安排表一起交给您的一本材料。”蓝染推了推眼镜，看似平静的解释着。  
“上面清楚的写着我去现世执行任务的时间以及穿界门的使用地点——由于近两个月是冲业绩高峰期，所以我特意向四枫院家借了穿界门使用。”  
“这些，队长您应该是知道的啊。”一股怨气从蓝染身上散发出来，浦原审视夺度的冲上去从平子手里抢走了猫。  
而这次，他的行为则没有受到任何阻碍。  
“……身为队长！我一天到晚有那么多事情要忙！谁会记住这些琐碎的事啊！”平子大声的‘据理力争’着，试图为自己挽回一点尊严。  
“包括来十二番队和浦原队长抢猫？”看着那只明显受了刺激，现在趴在浦原怀里蔫兮兮的猫，蓝染真的想打开自家队长的脑袋，看看里面的回路究竟是什么样的。  
“……好了好了我知道了，烦死个人了。”也许是理亏的原因，总之平子竟有那么一瞬间不敢直视蓝染的眼睛。  
“抱歉了喜助，我们这就走。”说罢，便头也不回的向门外走去。  
“……真是非常抱歉浦原队长。”望着平子那毫无歉意的背影，蓝染只得留下来为对方善后。  
“队舍重建的费用，我们五番队会负责的。”  
“哎呀，惣右介客气了。”浦原也恢复了平日里那副嘻嘻哈哈的样子，除了那双自蓝染出现后，就一刻也没停过的撸猫的手以外，整个人看上去非常正常。  
“不过我已经和平子队长约定过了，费用由四枫院家来掏，这点诚信我还是有的。”  
“这有点太……”  
“惣右介！”队舍外不耐烦的叫喊打断了蓝染的客套。  
“失礼了浦原队长，下次开会的时候，我会为您送上慰问品作为赔偿的。”在瞥了一眼站在门口，浑身上下都写着暴躁两个字的平子后，蓝染知情识趣的止住了话头，微微冲着浦原鞠了一躬，随着金发队长缓缓离开了十二番队。  
“慰问品啊……”浦原站在原地，直到最后一抹属于那个人的灵压消失殆尽后，才转身离开。  
“这还真是令人期待呢……”红色的灵压不自觉的从斩魄刀的刀身中溢出。  
是欲【醠】望、欣喜与冲动的味道。  
“你说是吧，惣右介。”  
“喵。”  
————————————end————————————  
“听说浦原队长养了一只猫，我能问问它的名字吗？”  
“…………”


End file.
